Clear Sky in the Outer City
Remove four nests of Flying Beasts from the Outer City. Getting the Quest Scarlett will need to visit Crowe in on the Trading Center rooftops of the Outer City. To reach Crowe, go to the Hostel tower and take the stairs all the way to the top, exiting to the catwalk, and head south. This quest is optional. Scarlett may elect to do it to increase her Experience and Reputation. The Quest Crowe asks Scarlett to eliminate the nests of Flying Beasts on the rooftops of the Outer City. Prerequisites * Crowe's Trust - Earn Crowe's trust by replacing some wanted posters at the Judge's courthouse. Scarlett will need a warhammer or battle ax to destroy the nests. While not absolutely necessary, by far the easiest way to deal with the Flying Beasts is to use the necromantic spell Blood Vortex. With several levels of mastery, Scarlett can destroy the entire flock with one spell. Nox can teach Scarlett this Mental Skill, if she has sufficient Skill Points. Killing the whole flock with a sword is tedious, at best. With Beast Knowledge skills, Scarlett can collect the leather hide of each beast killed (can be sold for 12 ducats apiece,) Fulfilling the Quest Flying Beasts nest in chimneys on rooftops. There are a total of four such Flying Beasts nests in the Outer City. Scarlett must destroy all four to complete this quest. (Note that it is not necessary to kill the Flying Beasts themselves; however, they will make it difficult to destroy the nests if left alive.) # Since Scarlett gets the quest from Crowe where she's already on the rooftops of the Trading Center, it's logical to begin with the nest nearest there. Leave Crowe and walk along the catwalk; when she reaches the door back into the hostel tower, bear right down some stairs and across the front catwalk, past the garrison tower, and under the archway to the far end of the catwalk. The nest is there. Kill the Flying Beasts and take out the warhammer and destroy it. # There are two nests in the Backstreets area, so go down the Garrison tower and cross the bridge. Go to the very end of the main street through the Backstreets, where it ends overlooking the courtyard and Inner City gate. There's a ladder on the building wall here. Climate, across the roof to another ladder, and climbed to the next higher roof. Kill the Flying Beasts and take out the warhammer and destroy their nest. # Next, go to the door to Nox's home. Across the wooden platform, there is a ladder going up to the roof of the building to the west. Climb it, kill the Flying Beasts and take out the warhammer and destroy the nest. (There's also a ladder from the same platform leading up to the roof to the east; there is no nest there, but there are some Flying Beasts that Scarlett can kill if she wants. # Finally, Scarlett must head to the western part of the Outer City. Enter the door of a house just north of the exit from the Water Gateway, climb two flights of stairs, cross the room to another set of stairs, climb to the top, enter a split-level room and go up to the balcony, taking the door out onto a balcony. There's a ladder from the balcony to the roof. Climb it, kill the Flying Beasts and take out the warhammer and destroy the nest. Return to Crowe to claim her reward and complete the quest. Rewards Adds 50 points to Scarlett's Reputation and 400 points to her Experience, plus 20 points per Flying Beasts killed (should be another 400-500 points total.) With the Beast Knowledge skill, Scarlett can collect the leather hide of each beast killed (can be sold for 12 ducats apiece,) Unfortunately, Crowe doesn't deliver his promised monetary reward. Instead, he just offers to sell Scarlett some weapons he's stolen from the city guard. Related Quests none. Category:Quest